


Pornathon 2011 Week 4 Repost

by psmithery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psmithery/pseuds/psmithery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't want Merlin to do it, except for the part where he really, really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon 2011 Week 4 Repost

“What was that?”

Arthur is face-down on the bed, sprawled out in that odd mix of tense and boneless that he only gets when Merlin fucks him with his fingers. He doesn’t really like it, the same way he doesn’t really like it when Merlin fucks him with his cock, but that’s only because he thinks princes should be doing the fucking, not because he doesn’t enjoy the sensation. If he didn’t want Merlin to do it, he wouldn’t let Merlin wrestle him onto his stomach.

“I want you to lick it,” he mumbles, burying his face between a pair of pillows and trying not to hitch his hips back to meet Merlin’s fingers.

Merlin pauses mid-thrust. “You want-”

“Actually, never mind. Forget I said anything.” Arthur does fuck himself on Merlin’s fingers then, just to distract him. “Can you go a lit-little harder?”

Merlin makes a soft _mmhn_ though his nose and picks up the pace.

Arthur can tell he hasn’t forgotten about it, and it makes him a bit jumpy. He can see it in the way Merlin watches him when he thinks Arthur can’t see him, and in the way Merlin rests a hand on his arse, all possessive and reverent, when they’re both trying to catch their breath after a quickie in the afternoon. He makes an effort to win their wrestling matches for the next two weeks, but Merlin doesn’t say anything.

But by the end of the month, Arthur has finally forgotten. He’s even let Merlin win a few times again, after he gets oil spots on the sheets from trying to finger himself. Merlin just rolls his eyes when he see them, and pats Arthur’s bottom fondly.

In fact, Arthur doesn’t remember until Merlin pushes him onto his knees in his bath and starts rubbing a cloth down the cleft of his arse with a bit too much enthusiasm. He can’t broach the topic though, in case Merlin is simply being fastidious about doing his job for once, and not preparing him for–

Merlin prises his cheeks apart.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

He doesn’t sound anywhere near as commanding as he hoped he would, though with Merlin, it wouldn’t make much difference either way. Of course, Merlin doesn’t respond, just like he didn’t respond to Arthur’s indignant protests the first time he worked a finger into Arthur’s body.

He feels the dry rasp of Merlin’s thumb over his hole just once, a hot breath, and then something warm and wet brushes over it.

“Oh god, Merlin, you can’t-” Arthur stutters, but apparently Merlin can, and is. He laps at Arthur’s hole with short, efficient strokes and Arthur can hear the soft crackle of saliva on the back of his tongue as he does it.

“No, you... _fuck_ , you mustn’t, it’s not clean.” He clutches at the rim of the bath and unconsciously spreads his knees wider.

Merlin pauses, his thumb back over Arthur’s hole, rubbing it as it twitches. “Of course it’s clean, you prat. I just washed it,” he says, and leans down again.

He can hear himself panting like he’s run ten laps of the training field in full armour, and he’s making these stupid whimpering noises, but he can’t stop himself. Merlin is licking at him relentlessly, holding his hips as he tries to twist away, and then his tongue tenses and starts working _inside_ him and Arthur’s not sure he can keep breathing.

“No, no you can’t do that, _Merlin_!” he pants, even as he’s pushing back onto Merlin’s tongue. It’s taut and slippery as it wriggles inside him, flexing as Merlin pushes his nose into the base of Arthur’s spine again and again.

Then Merlin’s forefinger is worming in beside his tongue, and he’s sucking on the rim of Arthur’s hole and circling the head of Arthur’s cock with his palm and Arthur squeezes tight around him, coming in three furious jerks up the side of the tub.

He keeps his eyes closed until he feels Merlin’s hands carding through his damp hair, some immeasurable period of time later.

“Was that alright?” Merlin asks and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Was it what you wanted?”

Arthur tucks his face into Merlin’s neck. “Yes. Thank you.”


End file.
